2000-2001 : Ryanland Television Schedules
This was the Ryanland broadcast television schedule on all five commercial television networks for the fall season beginning in September 2000. All times are Eastern and Pacific. New fall series are highlighted in bold. The most watched show for the year is highlighted in lime. The top ten most-watched programs are highlighted in yellow. The top 20 most-watched programs are highlighted in cyan. The top 30 most-watched programs are highlighted in magenta. The top 40 rated programs are highlighted in orange. The top 50 rated programs are highlighted in silver. NTN changed it's name to theRN. Schedule 'Sunday' 'Monday' 'Tuesday' *Charmed episodes are split into two parts for unknown reasons. 'Wednesday' *Our World (Memories), is not classed as the series, "Our World" it's just a special series. 'Thursday' 'Friday' 'Saturday' By Network 'Cleverbest TV' RTN 'Dramatic Channel' 'ERC' 'theRN' Renewals and Cancellations Full season orders The following are shows that have been given full seasons during the 2007-2008 television season. Shows listed in Bold will return for 2001-2002 television season. Cleverbest TV *''Dark Angel'' - On September 17, 2000, Cleverbest TV, gained the rights to air the series. *''Gilmore Girls'' - On October 12, 2000, Cleverbest TV, gained the rights to air the series. *''Ed'' - On February 3, 2001, Cleverbest TV, gained the rights to air the series. RTN *''21st Century TV'' - On October 23, 2000, RTN ordered an additional 8 episodes, bringing the total to 20. *''Big Brother (Ryanland Version)'' - On September 9, 2000. RTN accepted to air 4 more episodes of the show on the network, when the series length was increased. Dramatic Channel *''Soul Food'' '''- On October 18, 2000, Dramatic Channel gained the rights to this series. ' *The Afterlife'' - On January 19, 2001, the show was given a full 22 episode season ERC *''Malcolm In The Middle'' - '''On September 10,' 2000, ERC gained the rights to the series'.' *Girlfriends'' - On October 12, 2000, ERC gained the rights to the series. *''Crazy Girls'' - On October 22, 2000, ERC decreased the number of episodes from 22 to 20. *''One Thing Is Clear'' - On February 15, 2001, the show was given a full 22 episode season. *''The District'' - On March 6, 2001, ERC gained the rights to the series *''Supermarket Sweep'' - On April 1, 2001, ERC gained the rights to the series theRN *''Tucker - On October 7, 2000, theRN gained the rights to the series. *CSI : Crime Scene Investigation'' - On February 17, 2001, theRN gained the rights to the series. 'Cancellations' The following are shows that have been cancelled during the 2000-2001 television season. Cleverbest TV *''Chef Central'' - After 27 episodes and 3 seasons, the series has been officially cancelled by Cleverbest TV, the finale will air on February 2, 2001. *''Disasters'' - After 72 episodes and 6 seasons, the series will end on May 16, 2001. RTN *''Celebrity Lives - After 20 seasons and over 278 episodes, the series has been officially cancelled by RTN, the finale will air on February 23, 2001. '''Dramatic Channel' *''Music - After only 2 seasons and 40 episodes, the series will end on May 13, 2001. *The Adventures of Lola - After only 2 seasons and 48 episodes, the series has been officially cancelled by Dramatic Channel, the finale will air on March 18, 2001. '''ERC' *''Seven Days - After 3 seasons and 66 episodes, the series ended in the US, the finale will air May 25, 2001. '''theRN' *''Life in the : ?'' - After 3 seasons and 54 episodes, the series will end April 8, 2001. Category:Ryanland Television Schedules